


Sparks

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Electricity, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, NSFW, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: What happens when you have a prisoner, a torture chamber and barbed wire?





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by tmvoldemort on Tumblr. Their prompt was "Grindelgraves dubious consent and for extra content in some sort of cell". I took the liberty in exploring something I have never written.  
> Enjoy.  
> Miss T

He had shied away from the door as soon as Gellert had entered. A wreck of a man. Clothing, too large, which shuddered around his frame. His hair had grown longer. His beard was uncombed. Eyes sunk deep in their caves.

His gaze was drawn to the strange device the dark wizard was holding in my hands. It were nothing more then a twisted pair of wires, which were wrapped around some kind of metal bar. Hooks dangled down. “No”, he rasped, “Please…” His back touched the wall. Fingers were fidgeting. His chest heaved in raspy breaths.

“You do not even know what I plan to do.” Gellert’s voice was calm. He stopped and placed the device down. Quietly whistling to himself, he slowly unwrapped the wires. There were two of them. Twirled like telephone cords, they ended in some kind of small hook. The two cords were connected at their other ends with the metal bar.

“Do me the favour and undress.”

He did not reply. Gellert looked up from his work, cords between his fingers. Scoffing, he asked: “Must I do _everything_ for you?” The dark wizard stuck the Elder Wand between his teeth and waved a hand. Magic wrapped itself around Percival and levitated him in mid-air. He screamed and began to struggle like a fish at the hook. Legs kicking and arms flailing, he could not do a thing as Gellert slowly pulled off his trousers and shirt.

Percival was a handsome man, even with torture having eaten at his body. His skin was pale, the chest broad and firm, shoulders wide. The ribcage was a bit more prominent now, but Gellert did not really mind that. In fact, he found the way muscles wrapped around each bone and played under pale flesh rather pretty.

As soon as Percival landed on the ground again, now barren, he attempted to crawl away. His fingers clawed into the dirt of his cell and he pushed and pulled himself away as much as he could. Gellert rose again. The wires and hooks danced in his wandless magic. “Now, now, Percival, where do you think you are going?”

A wave of the wand and under heavy protest, Gellert turned the other man over like some puppy. Approaching him, the dark wizard bent down besides him. He stared at me, face full of fright. “Don’t!” Hands tried to push against him. “Get away from me, you maniac! Stay away!” He wanted to kick and lash out. Fingers hit his cheek and hair uncomfortably.

However Gellert grabbed his arms and quickly pinned him down. “Hush”, the blonde wizard whispered, “Why do you struggle so much? I promise you will love this.” Brown eyes stared into mine, full of doubt. His lips trembled. Such full, rich lips. Gellert rose his hand and tantalisingly brushed his fingers against it. He whimpered again.

Gellert cooed at him again like a scared foal. Leaning down even more, the dark wizard kept massaging his cheek with a hand and tilted his head upwards. “This will be fun. Well, for me more then for you. But have no fear, my precious, little Director. I am not gonna hurt you and cause permanent damage. Just a little tingling sensation down your spine. If you catch my drift.”

Percival rasped angrily: “I am not your…. _Umpf_!” The rest of his protest was swallowed as Gellert claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Pinning him down, Gellert mouthed against his lips. His teeth graced fragile skin and Gellert swallowed breath and words. Underneath his chest, he could feel the body wriggle and kick. The physical struggle sent a prickling heat down his guts. A quiet moan escaped his lips and Gellert sat up again.

“I so love it when you struggle”, the blonde whispered, “However I believe you have not yet seen an actual struggle.” The hooks floated besides him. Gellert snapped his fingers and wandless magic forced Percival’s knee’s apart. He screamed and stared at him in terror. “Now this might hurt, but just a second…”

The hooks jabbed themselves into Percival’s thighs with ease. Muscles jumped and a shrill yelp escaped his lips. He seemed to be tempted to bug again. Gellert searched through his pockets and pulled out a scented handkerchief.

“Here”, he said and knelt down, “Open up, my precious. This will help you.” No, it wouldn’t. But it would make things easier for him. Percival gave Gellert an appalled look. However he then opened his mouth and allowed the dark wizard to muffle him. Maybe deep down he knew what awaited him and would take anything that seemed the faintest chance of easing this process.

Gellert patted his forehead and gave him a soft kiss. “Good boy. Now hold still and do not move.” He rose the Elder Wand and pointed it at the metal bar. A twisted bolt of magical electricity shot out of it. It was not as big and strong as it was usually used for torture. Far from it. In fact, the blast looked more like a whisk and whisper then anything else.

Percival’s eyes widened as he watched the lighting disappear in the metal stick. It was constructed in a way, that made the spell now split and travelled through the wire. Gellert could feel the body convulse besides him, dreading the unavoidable. The air smelled of sweat. Such a poor sight.

“Hush. It won’t hurt.” His hand travelled over the naked chest in a slow and gentle gesture. Finally the sparks of electricity hit Percival’s thighs – and a shocked moan shock him. Tears glimmered in his eyes and he hastily blinked them away.

Throwing his head back, he asked: “What… are you doing?”

Gellert smiled merely and whispered: “Playing, what does it look like?” His hand kept running over his chest. Gellert gave one of his nibbles a pinch. Another moan and underneath all that sweat, the dark wizard could see a blush creep across his chest. Graves always looked so vulnerable when he blushed. And so appetising. Like a steak.

Another spark of electricity shot through the wires and the body convulsed again. The moan was deeper now. Panic flickered across Percival’s face. He stared at Gellert as his hand wandered over his chest, fingers pinching and squeezing the nipples. All the while that electricity tickled around his cock, sparks of fire and ash.

With each new spark, the body struggled more. Gellert stared at his member. Percival was getting hard. Slowly but surely. And he too finally caught on. As another wave of electricity shook him deliciously, Gellert whispered: “Trust me, Percival, when this device finally makes you reach your breaking point, you are gonna cum and you will sob like a baby.”

“Pleeeaaasseeeee, noooo.” His sob sounded so strained. Gellert curled his fingers, and nails scratched against bare skin. It cracked open like a ripe water melon and fresh blood ran out like a delicious juice. Gellert caught it between his finger tips and stared at it for a while in silent fascination. Then his tongue curled out and he licked them clean. Each drop was savoured, the metallic sting, so familiar. Delicious. Gellert moaned.

The Director bit his lips. His muscles fought. His dick seemed almost reddish at its tip. It was glittering. Gellert knew what this meant. However Graves tried to hold everything in. Even though each flash of lightning made him fall back, gasping and moaning. Begging for the release in an undecipherable stammer.

He would not be able to hold in much longer. He was like a ripe fruit. Full, thick with skin ready to burst. Gellert wanted to cut him open and pull out the delicious core with my teeth, swallow it whole, crush the fruit with my tongue until the juices overfilled his mouth. But alas waiting was so much more fun. Soon his fruit would be overripe and then…

“Oh, yes. And please, Percival, save your strength. I am sure it will only be a matter of…” A new blast of electricity entered into the Director. The body struggled more then usual. It buckled helplessly and a loud scream cut through the air. Then a splashing noise filled the cell and something white and sticky drained the wires and the ground between Percival’s legs.

“Time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated to write.


End file.
